henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Henderbeards 50 questions
Old Man Henderbeard the elven mage Physical/Aesthetic Characteristics 1. What color is your character’s hair? silver 2. What color are your character’s eyes? hazelnut brown 3. What color is your character’s skin? Pale. like most other elves 4. What special aesthetic characteristics does your character have? I have a beard is that special enough for you? 5. Does your character have any piercings? Tattoos? not sure does a wizard need anything like that :D 6. What’s the sexiest physical characteristic of your character? He's tall, and looks like a friendly grandfather. 7. What’s the ugliest physical characteristic of your character? if people think beards are ugly then that's probably it :P BONUS: What element of their appearance is your character most insecure about? he's not insecure about any piece of his appearance he's grown used to it. 8. What does your character wear? Robes and a nice hat. the robes are usually blue and the hat is black, the pattern is simple and mostly just straight lines think the robes the magicka characters wear without the hood. BONUS: Why does your character like wearing that outfit? it's easy to move in and it has lots of pockets. BONUS: Repeat question 8 to show different clothing/outfit types (e.g., casual, formal, or favorite outfits). for casual he wanders around in his robes. for formal occasions he'll get a tophat. Expressions of Emotion 9. When your character smiles, what does their smile look like? it's huge. 10. What does your character’s laugh sound like? his laugh is a bit low pitched. BONUS: What sort of things would make your character laugh? being with friends seeing the world and generally living the life, also combat.... 11. What is your character’s normal style of speech? he's being very expressive and speaks quickly. 12. How does your character express/handle anger? when he's angry he remains like he normally is so you never know if he's angry or not. 13. Does your character cry? he cries when in the company of others how often he does so is unknown because he's pretty quiet when sad. '''BONUS: '''What sorts of things would make them cry? losing friends, being hurt badly. 14. How easy is it for other people to read your character’s emotions? his emotions aren't sealed but he can hide them very well. Character Beliefs 15. Is your character religious? he follows the belief of Correlon Larethian the protector and preserver of life, he's no fanatic though so don't expect him to go on a warpath against followers of other gods. 16. How does your character view those of other faiths? he tolerates them and does not hate them. 17. What are your character’s core values? Freedom, kindness to those who have done him no wrongs "that means goblins kobolds and such are at the top of the list over things to die", Family the group is his family. 18. How willing is your character to fight for those values? he's willing to fight for his freedom and to defend those few loved ones he has. Character Likes and Dislikes 19. What is your character’s favorite food? freshly made loaf with a tasty topping of fresh strawberry jam. 20. What is your character’s favorite color? the colour of the sun coming up in the morning. 21. What are your character’s sleeping preferences? he will sleep however long he wants although when out in the wilds he'll sleep for about 4 hours and then wake up fully rested. BONUS: What position does your character typically sleep in? when sleeping he's pulled his legs up to his chest and his arms close to his body. 22. What is your character’s sexual identity? He's straight. 23. What are your character’s sexual preferences? nope nope nope nope nope nope. 24. What type of music does your character like? classical. Character History 25. What is your character’s birthday? he's forgotten it. 26. What family structure did your character have growing up? he grew up in a family of 5 people 3 siblings and a mother and father. 27. How well did your character get along with their family? they went along well enough although his parents and siblings were very hopeful that he would end up as a cleric of Correlon but when he went to study the craft of magic they stopped corresponding with him. 28. What is the worst thing your character has ever done? he stole his little brothers sweet roll, and that feeling of remorse has remained with him for a long time, although he's forgotten it now. 29. What is the best thing your character has ever done? that they managed to get allowance to get into the place where they studied magic and the world. 30. What is the most significant romantic encounter of your character’s past? Henderbeard is not inexperienced with love he's just never wanted to settle down. 31. Has your character ever been in love? he fell in love with a female of his race while he was in the place where he studied the two loved each other but it was not to be, she was engaged and married. 32. Has your character ever been in lust? can't a guy look at females for any reason now? 33. What is your character’s level of sexual experience? he did the bedroom dance once with his old flame, right before she got married, and no he didn't impregnate her. 34. What is your character’s most embarrassing moment? that one time he was trying to get rid of a pair of planks which closed the kobold cave, which ended up setting a fire trap on them. Character Introspection 35. What is your character’s biggest goal in life? to live life and to see everything there is to see. 36. What does your character believe is their greatest virtue? his sanity, the others probably disagree. 37. What does your character believe is their greatest vice? not sure what to pick... 38. What motivates your character most? I want to live!!! 39. Is your character objective-oriented? when he needs to be. 40. Would your character rather be a great person or a good person? I'd rather be a good person rather than to stretch myself thin by being great. 41. Would your character rather be hated for being who they are or loved for pretending to be someone else? Hate me all you want but you know I will have your back. 42. Is your character an introvert, extrovert, or ambivert? I'm an Ambivert. 43. Is your character creatively expressive? I'm creative with my illusions although im no master of them, also frost ray. 44. What’s your character’s disorder? falling asleep in combat, screaming out random words sometimes. 45. What is your character’s standard emotional state? I'm happy. 46. Is your character materialistic? All loot is good loot. BONUS: What are some of your character’s prized possessions? My fine pewter cups and my spellbook. 47. What is your character’s major learning style? mage we learn whichever way we need to. 49. I am a _________. How would your character complete that sentence? I am a bearded elf. 50. Life is an act of _________ing. What verb would your character use to complete that sentence? Life is an act of exploring